darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NickCage/How to be the worst bell keeper ever!
How to be a the worst bell keeper you can be! Now being a skilled bell keeper is something anyone can do but being a bad one takes some legit skill. Before going into details on how to be a bad bell keeper I'll give a short description of bell covenant. Bell keepers main objective is to prevent those who go to their precious little tower from ringing the bell it is a neat little pvp system that is pretty enjoyable. The towers are full of little black midgets and shades and players attempting to ring the bells can be invaded by players called bell keepers whose objective is to protect the tower from trespassers. Now first off the bell keepers at belfry luna are way better then those belfy sol scrubs fuck those guys. Belfry luna is a hell of a fun pvp place. Now on to the topic at hand I'll cut my instruction on how to be a terrible bell keeper into several easy steps. Step 1: Join the bell keeper covenant and not know you can be summoned without being in the tower and get the shit beat out of you by your fellow covenanteers Step 2: Run any kind of build you want as long as it isn't to overwhelming Step 3: When initiating combat throw hello carvings and wave at the beginning of every fight to be polite Step 4: Act as friendly and harmless or troll like as possible or just hide until other bell keepers come for the ultimate ganking experience Step 5(optional): If the scenario becomes dire let the trespasser ring the bell Step 6:When ganking only attack at when your fellow gankers are smacking his shield so you can walk around and beat the shit out of the trespasser from behind Step 7: Use lightening spear and don't use lock on so you can look like an idiot missing everything(If you can hit the opponent like this have at it) Step 8: If you are forced to solo it use excessive elemental damage to try and make up for your lack of numbers Step 9: If the opponant is too overwhelming run away and kill yourself so they don't get the satisfaction of killing you Step 10: Be extremely mobile so you can avoid enemies easily and if you do get hit your death will be hopefully be swift or be extremely heavily armored so you waste plenty of the trespassers time Step 11: When your fellow gankers are afk act afk and hope the trespasser goes after the actual afk person and then back stab them while they're back stabbing Step 12: Forget to switch spells when switching from chime to staff also when using spells use them in repeatedly so you run out of casts quick and are extremely predictable Step 13: Let the black midgets do most the work Step 14: Wear clothes that make you look like a douchbag or none at all Step 15: Act like you did all the work Step 16: After vanquishing your foes do a gesture and attempt to kill yourself(In game only please) or spam drop I'm sorry carvings while walking in a circle around their death location REALLY IMPORTANT STEP 17: Have a really bad and stupid name something like BillNyeNaziSpy(which is mine) or Nicolas Cage(also one of mine) Exception: If you are too cool to use a light spear miracle then use heavenly thunder not only is lock on irrelevant for its use but it is perfect for killing idiots who get to close. Also you can retreat as if for a heal and they assume you're going to use a healing miracle but then you use heavenly thunder to even the odds Following those instruction you should be a pretty bad bell keeper with very little skill shown but you know you got all that skill locked on the inside to keep the game fun for other players Category:Blog posts